lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmitri Young
| background = black | font = Helvetica | color1 = navy | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = navy | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = gray | image = Dmitri page.gif | width = 250 | age = 18 | gender = Male | education = Barfield High School | birthday = March 8, 1996 | address = 31 Green Avenue, Barfield | occupation = Student | relationships = Kat Hastings | housemates = His family. | personality = Dmitri can be smug at times, and he's very self-assured. At times he can be arrogant and ill-tempered, but this side tends to melt away when he's around people he genuinely cares about. He's fairly reserved when it comes to opening up about himself, and doesn't develop close relationships with many people at a time, preferring quiet company rather than crowds. He's also fairly smart and witty, and enjoys the company of people he considers intellectually equal. | appearance = *'Hair Color:' Blond *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Height:' 6'0" (1.83m) Growing up in Australia, Dmitri spent a lot of time outdoors playing sport and developed a slight tan as a result of this. As little as he pretends to care about fashion, he males an effort to dress nicely, usually with a buttoned up shirt and skinny jeans, and when he's on a date, he'll usually have a tie as well. After being insulted for his stupid haircut, he now lets his girlfriend, Kat, cut his hair for him, and he usually wears it gelled back. | family = *'Jill Young:' While his mother doesn't particularly strive to make anyone's day worse, she comes off as being very self-centered and often doesn't take other peoples' needs into account before doing things, such as when she made the decision to move out to Barfield a few months before Dmitri finished his final year of school, forcing him to repeat. *'Andrei Young:' Dmitri's father worked in the Australian navy, and as a result he spent a lot of time away from home. Despite this, Dmitri loved getting the chance to spend time with his father, and after Dmitri was forced to move away, he grew to resent his mother even more for separating him and his father. *'Maddie Young:' Maddie is Dmitri's sixteen year old sister, and can come off as being a bit like her mother, although she'd probably kill Dmitri for comparing the two of them. She and Dmitri don't speak much as he finds her shallow and vain. *'Keegan Young:' Keegan is my Dmitri's twelve year old brother, and he just sits in his room all day playing video games most of the time. Dmitri never cared much for his younger siblings anyway, preferring to stay away from home. | friends = *'Kat Hastings:' After initially hating each other, Kat and Dmitri began talking after Prue convinced them to. Dmitri grew intrigued by her, initially prejudicing her as a shallow airhead, only to discover she was as smart as him. They eventually hooked up at a party, and began a relationship with her on October 31, 2013. Since then, they have grown closer, and more intimate. *'Nadia Rey:' After Kat, Dmitri would consider Nadia one of his closest friends, although the two of them rarely talk. Dmitri admires her personality and they get along well when they do talk. *'Alexis Gilligan:' Although he doesn't necessarily talk to Lexi that much, he still cares a lot for her, taking after Kat's semi-maternal relationship with her. | history = Dmitri was born in Hornsby, a suburb of Sydney, Australia back in March 1996, named after his recently-deceased paternal grandfather. His dad spent most of his time away, as was part of being in the navy, and when he came back, he and Dmitri would spend a lot of time together. His sister, Maddie, was born in 1998, and she spent most of her childhood trying to get Dmitri in trouble. As a result, the two of them argued a lot, and Maddie became more of a mummy's girl, while Dmitri preferred to spend time with his father. His parents grew distant over the years, but decided against getting a divorce since it would just make things difficult for everyone involved. His brother Keegan, was born in 2002, although suspicions were raised about whether he was actually Andrei's son, or if Jill had been having an affair. Dmitri wasn't highly popular throughout school, but nevertheless, he managed to have three brief relationships with different girls, only having sex with his tenth grade girlfriend, Olivia. In 2013, his father retired from the navy after serving for twenty-five years, and after struggling to deal with the new living conditions, Dmitri's mother, Jill, filed for divorce, opting to take up a job offer in Barfield she'd recently been offered, and taking Dmitri, Maddie and Keegan with her. Since moving to Barfield, Dmitri met Kat, Prue, Nadia, Rosalie and Lexi, developing a romantic relationship with Kat. At some point he took up smoking, cigarettes and marijuana, to combat the boredom of repeating his senior year despite being months off graduating, but kept this hidden from Kat. Midway through the year, he made plans of joining the army after realizing that his mother had spent his university fund on moving out to Barfield. After graduating, however, he changed his mind about this and worked on getting a job closer to home so that he and Kat can move in together and away from their families. | fc = Austin Butler | name = Dmitri Ansel Young | user = Minithepeanut}}